


To Catch a Killer

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Party, F/M, Fun, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: It was Juleka’s birthday. For her sweet sixteen, Luka had organized a murder mystery party. The entire class had been invited. Everyone had to find out who the murderer was before they struck again.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	To Catch a Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I'm stuck at home during the quarantine and I'm bored. Based on [this](https://a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com/post/131975622756/promptsgalore-write-something-that-takes-place) prompt.

It was Juleka’s birthday. For her sweet sixteen, Luka had organized a murder mystery party. The entire class had been invited. Everyone had to find out who the murderer was before they struck again. Since Luka knew who the murderer was, he was the first victim. They’d found his body in his and Juleka’s bedroom, complete with a bloody wound he’d spent an hour working on. So now, he was a ghost who ate the party snacks while everyone else chatted with one another, trying to figure out who the murderer was.

In the first hour, no one had died except for Luka. Most everyone stayed in a giant group but after an hour with no leads and no activity, everyone seemed to break off into their smaller friend groups. 

After another half an hour, Marinette’s phone went off. She looked at it and said, “My parents are here with snacks. Can someone help me carry them in?”

“Luka should go,” Adrien said, “So nothing happens to you.”

“I’m dead,” Luka said, relaxing in a chair. He hadn’t washed off his makeup yet and still had a grisly wound on his face.

“I’ll help,” Ivan said.

“What if Marinette’s the killer?” Lila said, “I should go too.”

“Marinette, the killer?” Nino laughed, “Right.”

“You never know, Nino,” Alya said, “Maybe Luka would make his girlfriend the killer.”

“Marinette could never be a killer,” Adrien said.

“She’s your girlfriend too,” Alya said.

“Maybe you all underestimate me,” Marinette said with a laugh, “But I need to get this stuff.” She walked outside.

“She’s brave,” Nathaniel said.

Lila rushed out after Marinette and Ivan followed shortly after. All three returned with boxes from the bakery.

“We have snacks,” Ivan called. The party guests were quick to open the boxes and attack the snacks. Everyone loved the bakery’s food.

After a few minutes of small talk, there was a scream from outside. Everyone rushed out to see Mylene, clutching at Ivan, who was comforting her. He was lying on the ground.

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked, rushing over to the two.

“Yeah. I just died,” Ivan said.

The crowd gasped.

“Another murder!” Alya said excitedly.

“Who are our suspects?” Juleka asked.

“Lila was with Ivan right before he died,” Marinette pointed out.

“I couldn’t be the murderer. I’d never murder Ivan,” Lila shouted, “You’re trying to frame me.”

For such a sweet girl, Marinette gave her a cruel smile. “I am.”

“It’s just a game, Lila,” Adrien said, “We know you’d never really kill Ivan or Luka.”

Luka hummed as he took a cookie from the snack table.

“Maybe we shouldn’t bring your bias into this, Marinette,” Alya said.

Marinette’s smile faded out. “Sorry. Let’s try to find the real murderer. Who was outside with Ivan when he died?”

“You and Lila,” Alya said.

“Nathaniel, Alix, and Kim weren’t around then either,” Sabrina said.

“I was going to say that,” Chloe said.

“Where are they now?” 

“We came back in after Marinette brought the snacks,” Alix said and Nathaniel nodded.

“What about Kim?” Adrien asked.

“I was in the bathroom,” Kim said.

“Then only Marinette and Lila don’t have alibis,” Alya said.

“I would  _ never _ do it,” Lila said.

“Neither would I,” Marinette agreed, “Besides, when we got the snacks, everyone was really unaccounted for. We all went in and out.”

“Who murdered you?” Nino asked Ivan.

“I can’t say. I’m dead,” Ivan replied. He went limp in Mylene’s arms.

“Ivan, no!” Then she giggled a little. 

“We can’t wait for the next person to die,” Alya said, “We’ll all have to stay together to protect ourselves.”

“Maybe if we go off in groups of two, then we’ll find out who the killer is,” Chloe said.

“And what if Sabrina’s the killer?” Alya asked.

“Please. Sabrina would  _ never _ kill me. She’d kill someone else.”

“Then doesn’t that defeat the point of going off in small groups?” Adrien asked.

“Fine, if you don’t wanna find the killer, whatever. I know they won’t kill me.”

“You say that like it’s not just a game,” Marinette said, “The killer could attack anyone.”

“Well, I’m going to live through this. Come on, Sabrina. Let’s get away from the killer.” She threw her hair over her shoulder and walked outside on the boat. Sabrina walked away with less of a bratty attitude. 

“What if she’s next?” Adrien asked dramatically, as the only person in the group who cared if she died.

“Then she’ll deserve it,” Alya replied.

Everyone broke up into groups of two or three. They mostly stuck to the snack table and eventually, the topic of Ivan’s murder was forgotten. He and Mylene were cuddled up on the couch so it didn’t even look like he was really dead. 

At some point, Marinette and Adrien wandered outside. 

Lila noticed and grabbed Alya, who grabbed Nino, and dragged them all outside. And there they saw Sabrina lying on the ground and Chloe lying on a deck chair with Adrien and Marinette standing over them.

“What’s going on?” Alya asked.

“We just found them like this,” Marinette said.

“We died,” Sabrina added.

“This is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous,” Chloe said and stood up. Now that everyone knew that she was dead, she didn’t have to pretend anymore. Sabrina jumped up too.

“Marinette must be the killer,” Lila said, “She was the only one who was here for Chloe and Sabrina’s murders and Ivan’s.”

“Marinette’s been with me,” Adrien said, “She didn’t kill them.”

“She never left you?” Lila questioned.

“Well, for a minute. She was getting us cookies,” Adrien admitted.

“But you all saw me getting them,” Marinette said. 

“Well, we weren’t really paying that much attention to anyone,” Nino admitted.

“We are all viable suspects,” Max agreed.

“Could Marinette really kill anyone?” Rose asked.

The group chorused an answer of no. Lila stayed silent.

“Be right back,” Nathaniel said and walked away.

“Then who else?” Alya asked.

“Alix and Nathaniel were outside,” Max said.

“But we were together,” Alix said.

“Nathaniel isn’t here to confirm your alibi,” Alya said.

Several minutes passed as everyone bickered about who had killed Chloe and Sabrina. A few people came and went as they discussed who the murderer was but no one was taking stock. 

“Has Nathaniel been gone a really long time?” Alix asked.

Everyone stopped talking and looked around. Nathaniel wasn’t with them.

“He said he’d be back in a minute,” Marinette said.

“I’ll go look for him,” Alix replied. She wandered off.

“What if he’s dead?” Rose asked.

“That’d make a body count of five,” Max replied.

“Guess what?!” Alix called. She and Nathaniel walked back into the main room, “I found him dead in the bathroom.”

“Sorry, guys,” he said but he was smiling.

“Who left the room?” Alya asked.

“Marinette,” Lila said.

“I’ve been right here,” Marinette countered.

“Adrien disappeared,” Nino said.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, bro. We’re trying to catch a murderer.”

“Max was outside,” Juleka said.

“I was with him,” Kim replied.

“Besides, how could I kill Nathaniel in the bathroom when I was outside?” Max asked.

There was the sound of a bedroom door closing but no one acknowledged it.

“So it’s back to Marinette,” Lila said.

“If Alix found Nathaniel, maybe she killed him,” Alya suggested.

“I didn’t,” Alix said.

“I can’t prove you innocent,” Nathaniel said.

“Dammit.”

THey bickered for a few more minutes. A few people walked away while mostly Alya and Lila went back and forth. 

“Hey,” Alya said after a while, “Where’re Marinette and Adrien?”

The class looked around but both had disappeared.

“The murderer got them!” Rose exclaimed.

“Max and Kim aren’t here either,” Juleka said.

“And Luka,” Ivan said.

“And Chloe and Sabrina,” Mylene added.

“They don’t count,” Juleka replied, “They’re dead.”

“So where are they?” Nino asked. 

“Maybe they’re outside?” Mylene suggested. So the group moved outside. They saw Kim and Max leaning over the edge of the boat and Chloe and Sabrina were relaxing in the moonlight. But no Marinette and Adrien.

“We’re gonna find their bodies,” Rose said.

“It’s not that serious,” Alya replied, “They’ll just pretend to be dead.” 

The group moved further inside to Juleka and Luka’s bedroom. Juleka opened the door and was surprised by what she was inside. Marinette and Luka were kissing on Luka’s bed and Adrien sat next to them, as if patiently awaiting his turn. 

Juleka slammed the door closed.

“What is it?” Mylene asked.

“Necrophilia,” Juleka replied, “They’re all in there.”

“Awww,” Rose said.

“Ewww,” Lila said.

“Let’s head up on deck,” Juleka said.

The group agreed and were met by Kim and Max.

“There’s an akuma out there,” Kim said.

“What?” Lila asked.

“Chloe is trying to find Ladybug,” Max said, “But she has a 98.754% chance of failure based on previous encounters.”

“And Sabrina is staying with her,” Kim added.

“Not much we can do if they get caught,” Alya said with a shrug.

They spent the time trying to puzzle out who the murderer was. The time for the party to end came and went but they didn’t see Chat Noir or Ladybug. Eventually, the two stopped the akuma and rushed off, but at that point, the party was supposed to be over.

Shortly after, Luka, Marinette, and Adrien emerged from the bedroom. Marinette and Adrien seemed embarrassed but Luka showed no shame. 

“So, who’s the killer?” Luka asked, looking at everyone.

“Alix,” Alya said, “She was missing when everyone was killed.”

“Hey!”

“Alix,” Nino agreed.

Everyone seemed to agree. Only Alix accused Kim of being the killer. The victims all watched and were smiling.

“Alix, are you the killer?” Luka asked.

“No, I’m not,” she said.

“Then who’s the killer?”

Everyone who had been killed pointed at Marinette just as she raised her hand. 

“I knew it was Marinette,” Lila called out.

“Really, you?” Alya asked.

Marinette laughed.

“I think that’s favoritism,” Nino said.

Luka shrugged. “If Marinette killed me, I wouldn’t mind.”

“Yeah, same,” Adrien agreed.

“Ew,” Juleka said.

“Well, I  _ would _ mind and I  _ did _ mind,” Chloe said.

“It’s just part of the game,” Marinette said.

“And you did taunt her,” Alya said.

“Well, I’m going home. I don’t need to hang out with murderers.”

“One murderer,” Luka said.

“You’re still alive,” Nino added.

But Chloe left with Sabrina. Several others filed out, wishing Juleka a happy birthday before walking home. Luka left with his boyfriend and girlfriend to walk them home.

By the time everyone had left, Rose lingering a little longer than the rest, Luka had returned. 

“So, what’d you think?” he asked.

“It was fun,” Juleka said, “I should have known it’d be Marinette. It would have been her or Adrien.”

“Maybe I’m a little biased.” Luka smiled. “Happy birthday, Sis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the story.
> 
> If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
